


Warm Until He Floats

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Lube, M/M, Magical fleshlight, POV Alternating, Porn, Saying Sir, Subspace, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap needs to get some work done, a little something can keep him occupied in the meantime.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 31
Kudos: 894
Collections: MCYT





	Warm Until He Floats

**Author's Note:**

> im glad you guys like these as much as i do

They didn't talk.

Sapnap was not a confrontational person, how are you supposed to just go up to your best friend and tell them you know they've basically turned themselves into a fleshlight? 

No, he couldn't do that. He refused to use it now, he felt guilty. But every so often he'd remember the tight suction on his dick and the way Dream begged so pretty to get fucked. 

Okay, maybe he would use it. It's not like Dream minded right? He seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. If it had truely been a problem he would've said something. 

He woke up hard. Really, it had only been a few days, but ~~that toy~~ Dream was irresistible. He sighed, he really needed to get stuff done today, he had tons of school work. He looked over at the drawer that hid his special toy.

Maybe... 

He grabbed the toy and lube and sat himself down on his computer chair. He slipped his cock out of his pants, opened the cap of the lube, and squeezed it directly into the fleshlight. He didn't bother with prep, Dream had shown he was more than capable of taking him without it, and slowly pushed the crown of his cock into the blob before bottoming out. 

He gasped at the tight fit, god he couldn't believe Dream just let him take him whenever he wanted. What a slut. 

He bucked up briefly, jesus he was tight. He clamped down so nicely and if Sapnap didn't know any better, he'd think he was fucking a wet cunt, with how much lube he'd put in the toy. 

And then he left it there. He really did need to get his work done, and what better way than with something nice and hot warming his cock. 

Dream woke up with a start. A gush of cold lube rushed deep inside him, he moaned, cock chubbing up just from that. 

A cock was pushed into him, slow, until the toy was completely flush with the person's hips. It was Sapnap. Dream moaned appreciatively, Sapnap was finally gonna fuck him again. He wondered why he stopped in the first place. 

He felt a sharp thrust and he keened, ready to get fucked. He was curious what Sapnap was going to do today. Fuck him like last time? Rough with no care except to get off. Or maybe he would go slow, savor every clench around him. 

He didn't do either. He just...stopped. Toy still around his cock but kept completely still. Dream waited. And waited. 

_Oh_. He whimpered at his realization. He was being used as a cock warmer. 

He could feel his heartbeat pulsing where his hole was clenching uncontrollably around Sapnap's cock. 

He panted into his room, smiling, if Sapnap wanted nothing more than for something to sit on his cock, he'd gladly warm him all day. 

Sapnap groaned and stretched his arms out. Finally, he was done with his work. He looked at the time, it had been a few hours, and now he grabbed the fleshlight with anticipation. 

He held it in his hand a moment, before getting up and walking to Dream's room. He was waiting for this all day, he needed to hear Dream's pretty noises as he did this. 

He rested his head against the wall next to Dream's door. With his right hand firmly grasping the toy, he pulled it off then brought it back down while thrusting simultaneously. 

He heard a loud moan erupt from Dream, followed by desperate whines and begs. 

He fucked him hard and fast, like the last time he did this. He was impatient, needed to cum in his tight asshole _so bad_. His cock slid in and out with ease, loose and sloppy from being stretched out all day. 

Fuck, it was so good, _Dream_ was so good. Letting him fuck him like this, letting him violate his hole. 

Dream squeezed hard, fluttering around his cock, he was cumming, Sapnap could tell. His screams echoed loud through the house. 

Sapnap moaned, losing his steady pace to plunge deep into the blob, cumming hard and filling it up. 

Dream felt _warm_ and dizzy, like he was floating. His hole spasmed occasionally around the cock stuffing him full, trying to goad it into letting go and drive into him. 

He felt so good, maybe he could stay like this forever, when - _Ah!_ He moaned out, the cock fucked into him fast, rubbing right against his prostate. He whined, pleased that he was finally getting fucked. 

His hole made the most obscene noises, lube getting fucked into him and dripping onto the bedsheets. He begged and cried. Squeezing hard as he came, and a few sloppy slaps later he was filled with cum. 

He panted, completely exhausted and heard a voice talking to him. He opened his eyes, locking onto _Sir_. Sir was talking to him, he could barely make out what he was hearing, but he definitely heard Sir call him a good boy. 

He shivered at the praise, and arms wrapped around his fucked out body, wash cloth cleaning the cum and lube that covered him. 

He let his body get maneuvered around, kisses pressed against his freckled shoulders. He cuddled into the warm body, signing contently. 

His head was still foggy, not quite completely aware of his surroundings, but he was sure something important had just happened. They were going to discuss this later, when he could actually _think_. 

**Author's Note:**

> how much would you pay for a dream fleshlight? im thinking it would be priceless


End file.
